


Put a Bell on Him

by StarFar



Series: Collars [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Bittersweet, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Collars, Coming of Age, Feeling left out, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, I Needed Adults for when the Older Cats are Kittens, Lost children, M/M, Macavity is a Dragon, No Sex, Old Deuteronomy is Still Old Though, Pre-Canon, Search for Belonging, Whole Bunch of OC's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar
Summary: Skimbleshanks has a bad habit of sneaking up on Asparagus. Asparagus was used to it by now. However, it seems that feelings sneaked up on him too.  And when Skimbleshanks suddenly seems to start questioning his place in the junk yard Asparagus is at a loss as to what to do about it. In his mind Skimble was his family, no matter who his blood relatives actually were. But things clearly weren't so straight forward for Skimbleshanks.Note: this can be read as a stand alone, no need to have read any of the other "Collar" series.
Relationships: Asparagus/Skimbleshanks, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella (Cats)
Series: Collars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has a lot of original characters in it because the majority of the cannon characters haven't been born yet in the story, and those that are are mostly kittens or young adults. So basically I made up an older generation. For reference, Gus and Josephine are Peter, Jellylorum and Asparagus's parents, and Mistress and Brutus are Bustopher Jones parents. Bustopher also has a sister names Missy. I think those are the only important ones. Let me know if anything was confusing in the text itself. 
> 
> Clearly I have a thing for the 'growing up together' trope, and I seem to very much like ships where one of the cats is an outsider and the other their protector. I also seem to have stumbled upon another ship tag that has never been used. Oh well, you're getting Asparagus/Skimbleshanks whether you want it or not. I'll be curious to see if this gets more or less hits then the last one. 
> 
> This was supposed to be one of those "5 times such and such happened and one time it didn't" fics but it got out of hand and now doesn't really fit that category. It was meant to be short and sweet but clearly I am incapable of not inserting angst into everything I do. It's still pretty sweat though, especially in comparison to the last fic I posted. No sex at all, not even any fade to black or anything. 
> 
> As always feel free to let me know about spelling and grammar mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks everyone!

Asparagus yawned, eyes only half open, as he glanced around himself. It was clearly late morning, as the nursery was almost completely empty. Thankfully, the nursery had purposely been designed so that it stayed dark all throughout the day to allow recovering new mothers to sleep at any hour.

Asparagus didn’t mind having been left alone. He liked the quiet, which was something he got precious little of in the usually boisterous nursery. He’d deduced that that was unusual for a kitten of his age, though he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why, nor why the other kittens always seemed to be yelling and running all over the place when they could have been napping. Thankfully for him, his father, who he was named after, also liked the quiet. When the other kittens got too rowdy or unruly, he could usually simply seek out his father and curl up with him.

Asparagus was just drifting off back to sleep when something warm collided with him, making him jump, spin, and hiss in fright.

“Who the hell are you?” He snapped at the ginger kitten who had stumbled into him, as he tried to pull the claws he still couldn’t quite control, out of the rug beneath him.

“imbleanks.”

“Excuse me?” He asked in disbelief, tail still fluffed up to the full extent of its tiny ability.

“Kimble-anks.” The other kitten pronounced more carefully.

“I have no idea what you are trying to say.” Asparagus stated disdainfully, trying to hide his fright behind disapproval. “Why is your voice so funny?”

“Asparagus!” The brown tabby kitten cowered at his mother’s tone, spinning to find the sleek grey queen entering the nursery. “Is that any way to greet a new tribe member?”

“Tribe member?” Asparagus asked in confusion, screwing up his nose as he turned to look back at the scrawny ginger kitten. “He’s not one of ours.”

“He is now.” She said firmly, using her tail to herd both of them towards her nest in one corner. "He’s going to be staying with us from now on.”

“Why?”

His mother, whose name was Josephine, frowned at him before turning her gaze on the ginger kit and smiling gentle. “Because everyone needs someone to look after them and he has no one else. Go ahead, love,” she said to the strange kitten, “I know it’s probably been a while since you last had a good feed.”

The ginger kitten didn’t need any more encouragement and quickly attached himself to Asparagus’ mother, sucking fiercely as if it might be the last meal he ever got. Feeding, from _his_ mother. Drinking _his_ milk. Asparagus did not like it.

“But why does he sound so weird?”

Her smile dropped as she looked back at him. “Clearly we need to work on your manners.”

“Please Mother dearest,” Asparagus said, mimicking the tone his older sister Jellylorum always tried to make him use, “why is the new kittens voice so peculiar?”

The ginger kitten either hadn’t heard, or else didn’t seem to care that they were talking about him, as he continued on with his lunch.

Josephine sighed with a slow shake of her head. “It’s called an accent, love. Cats who grow up in different places speak a little differently, that’s all.”

“Different places?” Asparagus asked, still eyeing the tom kit. “Like outside the junkyard?”

“Like outside of the country.”

“Then where’s he from then?”

“Scotland, my dear.” She replied with much patience.

Asparagus wasn’t entirely sure where Scotland was, but he assumed it was very far away. “How’d he get here?”

“Sheba and Bella found him down by the station.” She explained, as she started to clean the stray kitten up. “They think he got stuck on the train. His mother probably found a nice spot on one of the carriages and thought he’d be safe there, but didn’t realise that the train was scheduled to leave. Poor queen must be going out of her mind with worry.”

Asparagus wasn’t sure, but he thought the ginger kitten sucked just a little less enthusiastically at that.

“Either way,” his mother continued, “we’re going to look after him for her now. His name is Skimbleshanks, and I expect you to make him feel welcome.”

Asparagus sighed, great more noisy kittens to share the nursery with. “Yes, Mother.”

* * *

“What’s going on?” Asparagus asked for what felt like the hundredth time as he tried to force his way between his parents to get a better look at the crowd that had gathered in the centre of the junk yard.

“Brutus has brought his youngest son to meet everyone.” His father explained, bending to pick him up and lifting him onto his shoulder so he could see over the other cat’s heads. “See the little tuxedo tom Missy is holding?”

“They thought they’d give Mistress a day to herself.” Josephine smiled happily at three town cats. “Bustopher is only just old enough to have started eating solid food so his father hasn’t been able to bring him until now.”

“Bustopher?”

“The kitten.”

“Oh.”

“How about we go introduce you?” His mother suggested encouragingly. “He’d only be a little younger then. You two should be friends.”

Asparagus was doubtfully. The black and white kitten had to be at least a moon younger then him, and besides, the last ‘friend’ that his mother had introduced to him was Skimbleshanks and look how well that had turned out.

“Where’s Skimble?” She asked, glancing around as if he might just appear out of thin air, which really wasn’t as unlikely as it might have seemed. “He should meet Bustopher too.”

“Who knows with that one?” His father replied with an amused chuckle. “He’ll show up when he’s ready.”

Asparagus huffed, if only he was allowed to get away with half the things his foster brother did. 

Josephine smiled serenely at her mate before reaching up to life Asparagus down. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.”

Asparagus let himself be carried across the yard and into the crowd of cats. It was only when they came into view that he realised that getting introduced while being carried by his mother probably wasn’t the most dignified first impression and he quickly started to struggle so she would let him down.

“Calm down.” She huffed at him in amusement. “Or else I’ll drop you.”

“That was the plan.” Asparagus mumbled as she placed him carefully on the ground.

“Now, let me look at you.” She stated, dabbing at the fur between his ears and across his shoulders. “Got to make sure you’re presentable, or else Brutus with think I’m not raising you boys right, which we can’t have if your brother is to have any chance with Missy. Ok? Best behaviour now.”

Asparagus rolled his eyes. Peter had been crushing on Missy Jones for as long as he could remember. The mostly black queen was very tall and slim, with big green eyes that Asparagus knew his own sister was jealous of for some reason. Asparagus himself liked Jelly’s soft blue eyes, they were always so warm. Missy’s eyes were too bright to be really warm. He liked her little white socks though, and the funny off centre white smudge across one eye and cheek. It gave her a sort of wide eyed look that always made her seem a bit surprised.

Once his mother had decided presentable she squeezed her way into the crowd of cats cooing over the little tuxedo tom. Asparagus followed closely, well aware that if he let any of the other cats get between him and his mother he’d have a hard time fighting his way through them himself. As it was, he had to wriggle under Grizabella’s stomach to get within the circle of cats around their visitors.

His mother was already talking to Brutus as his daughter held Bustopher out for Josephine’s inspection. “Oh, he’s a fine little kit.” She was saying. “Looks just like his father.”

This wasn’t entirely true of course. Brutus Jones was a goliath of a cat, almost as round as he was tall, and the kit had quite a bit more white on him then his father, but Brutus seemed pleased by the comment so Asparagus let it go.

“There you are Asparagus.” Josephine said when he moved closer to get a better look at the other tom kit. “Brutus, this is my youngest, Asparagus.”

Asparagus stood very still as Brutus Jones inspected him closely; letting out a huge breath of air when the large tom finally nodded his approval.

“I can see why you named him after his father.” Brutus was saying to his mother. “He’s the spitting image of Gus.”

The grey queen smiled warmly. “That he is. None of my little ones managed to get my coat I’m afraid.”

“No,” Brutus agreed, “and quite where your daughters colouring came from is quite the mystery.”

Missy was smiling at him, bending so he could get a better look at her little brother. “Bustopher this is Asparagus. Say ‘hello’.”

“How… do… you… do.” The tom kit said carefully, pronouncing every letter before looking up at his sister to make sure he’d done in right.

Missy’s smile widened, eyes crinkling. “That was very good.”

Bustopher turned back to him, smiling happily. “Daddy is teaching me _manners_.”

“I can see that.” Asparagus replied carefully, unsure of how to respond he glanced at his mother, hoping she would say something to distract from his awkwardness.

His rescues however came from a different source.

At the moment a ginger blur barrelled into Missy’s leg, making Asparagus jump and Missy hop away, clutching Bustopher back to her chest protectively.

“Dear Bast!” she exclaimed as Skimble struggled back to his paws. “What in the-”

“Missy! Language.” Brutus admonished fiercely. “I’d thank you not to speak that way around your little brother.”

“Yes father.” Missy looked almost as abashed as Skimbleshanks, who was now trying to hide behind Asparagus.

“I’m afraid it wasn’t entirely her fault, Brutus,” Asparagus’ mother spoke up kindly, “I’m afraid Skimbleshanks here isn’t very good an announcing his presence. Has a bad habit of sneaking up on people.”

Skimble went even redder than usual. “Sorry.”

Missy just shook her head as he recovered, tail returning to its usual size. “Maybe someone should get him a bell.”

Josephine and Brutus chuckled, but frankly, Asparagus couldn’t have agreed more. Skimbleshanks could certainly use a nice loud bell to warn everyone when he was about to jump right into the middle of everything. It would save Asparagus a lot of stress.

* * *

“You still need to keep your tail down more.” Peter was saying, planting a paw on his hind end and pushing it down towards the dirt, “wriggle it around too much and you’ll give away your position to your prey.”

Asparagus huffed. “But how can I prepare to jump without moving?”

“You can’t, but you need to move more slowly, and quietly.” Peter explained. “Any sudden movements and they’ll spot you.”

Asparagus sighed and went back to trying to perfect his pouncing. He still wasn’t allowed out to actually hunt, but Peter had said that he’d let him trying hunting mice around the junk yard if he could successfully catch a cockroach or two.

He focused back on the little metal nut he was using for practise, trying not to let his tail raise too high in excitement, or to move his back legs too much as he prepared to jump. He let out a slow breath as he tried to calm himself.

And then, just as he released the pent up energy in his hind legs, Skimble appeared. The ginger tom flew in from over his left shoulder and landed flat on top of the metal ring. Asparagus yowled in protest, as he went sparling in the dirt as he desperately tried to change course at the last minute. The Scottish cat, in response, just stood proudly, swinging the nut around on one claw smugly.

“Well done, Skimble.” Peter praised warmly. “I didn’t even hear you coming. Where were you hiding?”

“Just under the edge of the tire.”

Asparagus sighed; this was just like Skimble. Sneaking around never seemed to be difficult for him. No one ever knew where he was or if he was listening just out of sight. It made Asparagus himself far less inclined to gossip then his older sister was.

He shook himself and set about licking him coat in the vain hope of making it lie flat again.

“Well you’ve certainly got the stalking part down,” Peter gave them a distracted smile. “Maybe you could show Asparagus while I go and see if that is Missy who just arrived.”

Skimble turned his shit eating grin on Asparagus as his older brother dashed off across the clearing in the hope of seeing Missy Jones, who had taken to visiting often.

“Don’t give me that look.” Asparagus stated flatly. “It’s not an achievement if it’s something you’ve always been able to do. It’s only an achievement if you have had to work for it.” He went back to trying to perfect his form.

“Come up with that yourself did you?” Skimble quipped back, grin still in place. “Or was it something your father told you so you didn’t feel bad about how rubbish you are at hunting.”

Asparagus leaped at him, landing, claws safely sheathed, on the other tom’s shoulders. Skimble laughed as they were sent rolling through the dirt and rubbish; the little metal nut bouncing away from them across the yard.

The two of them wrestled, grappling with each other as they both attempted to get the upper hand. Skimbleshanks however, was laughing too hard to really put any effort in, and it wasn’t long before Asparagus had the other kitten pinned against the ground. He raised his eyebrows at the other tom challengingly.

“Yeah alright,” Skimble grinned back, “you might be a shit hunter, but you’re a better fighter then I am.”

Asparagus huffed, stepping primly off of him. “Damn right I am.” He started pacing away, head held high.

Skimbleshanks was not to be deterred however and was after him in a flash. “Won’t help you when you’re trying to catch cockroaches however.” He pointed out as he caught up to him.

Asparagus sighed, glancing at his friend out the corner of his eye. “I’m well aware.”

“I can help you if you want.” Skimble offered. “As long as Jenny doesn’t see us. I showed up with a dead beetle the other day and she cried for two hours over me killing something so _innocent_.”

Asparagus snorted, smile threatening to spread across his face. “Queens are weird.”

“Toms are better.” Skimble nodded seriously.

Asparagus just hummed in agreement.

* * *

Asparagus sighed, impatient for his guard duty to be over so he could get back to scouting out a new den for himself. With the new seasons worth of kittens on their way things were getting crowded in the nursery. Sarai and Sheba had both already given birth to Victor and Macavity respectively, and with Jellyorum also preparing for her first Asparagus very much wanted out of the nursery. He was a protector now after all, or at least he was in training to become one, and he thought a protector should have their own den.

Of course, his parents were insisting that he and Skimble move out together. It wasn’t that Asparagus would mind so much, except that the other tom still hadn’t grown out of his uncanny ability to sneak up on him. Not to mention his skill at completely disappearing whenever there were chores to do. No, Asparagus could far too easily see him getting stuck cleaning out the dirty bedding week after week.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Grizabella, one of the only queens who wasn’t already pregnant, appeared to relieve him of his post. Asparagus scrambled out of there as soon as she waved a paw to dismiss him. He wasn’t a fan of the glamorous queen. Ever since her much plainer younger sister, Sheba had been chosen as Old Deuteronomy’s new mate, she’d been short with everyone, especially any of the toms who hadn’t shown any interest in her. Asparagus didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Yes she was beautifully, but she wasn’t the nicest of queen, and she seemed rather self-obsessed. Asparagus thought Deuteronomy was quite right, Sheba was a much nicer cat, even if she didn’t have Bella’s looks or singing ability.

Asparagus scooted off quickly towards a nice hidey-hole he’d found the previous day. He wanted to check it again after the previous night’s rain to make sure it hadn’t leaked. If it proved to be sound he was seriously considering it as his new den. It was out of the way, and up off the ground so rats were less likely, and it wasn’t so big as to be drafty but also not so small as to be cramped. Even if Skimble did decide to start crashing with him, they’d still have room.

He was just inspecting a suspicious crack in the floor when a sudden sigh made him jump. He spun to find Skimble crouched behind him, looking wishful.

“What’s with you?” He asked as he recovered from the fright.

Skimbleshanks shrugged before squeezing passed him into the possible den space. “This it then? Your new den?”

Asparagus shrugged non-committedly, shaking himself to hide the unsettling feeling he got whenever Skimble snuck up on him. “Possibly.”

“Hmm,” Skimble said wandering around the space, “It’s kinda nice. Maybe I will kip with you.”

Asparagus let out a breath he hadn’t realised that he was holding. Ok, so maybe he wanted Skimble to move in with him. Moving out of the nursery for the first time was a big step, even if he was looking forward to the quiet, having Skimble with him would be comforting. And besides, the ginger tom was a notoriously good cuddler, which Asparagus very much appreciated. As it was he could still curl up with his mother or sister without raising any eyebrows but once he moved out, and was no longer considered a kitten, he didn’t know if others would think it was weird that he liked to cuddle so much. This way, no one else would be there to judge. 

“We’ll have to get one of those little bells above the door like they have at the store next to the theatre,” Asparagus joked, “so you can’t sneak in without me hearing you coming.” Asparagus had expected his ginger friend to grin and laugh, but instead all he got was a half-hearted smile and another sigh. “Ok, seriously, what’s with you?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Yeah, right.” Asparagus stepped forward to head but him, “I mean it. I know you Skimble. What’s up?”

“It’s just…” Skimble sighed again and let his head fall onto Asparagus’ shoulder. “Peter’s probably going to be moving in with Missy, and Jelly’s having a kit, and even Sarai’s family is getting bigger, and then there’s me.”

Asparagus’ frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

Skimble shrugged. “I don’t have any family.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Asparagus pulled back to look at him. “We’re all your family. That’s what a tribe is.”

“Yeah but it’s not the same is it? I don’t have parents or siblings or anything.”

“You’ve got me.” Asparagus said, offended that Skimble would ever think otherwise.

Skimble gave him a small smile at that. “Yeah, I’ve got you, but you’re not my brother.”

“I might as well be.” Asparagus scoffed. “We nursed from the same queen.”

Skimble rolled his eyes and gave him a shove. “That’s so not the same thing and you know it. We’re not blood related.”

Asparagus didn’t know how he felt about that. He’d always thought of Skimble as his annoying twin, who spoke funny and didn’t match the rest of the family sure, but he was still family.

“I don’t really belong like the rest of you do.”

Asparagus actually growled at that. “Of course you do. You belong with me. Like you always have. You’re talking rubbish.”

Skimble let out a small chuckle as Asparagus went back to inspecting their den, not at all liking this feeling. No, not one bit. Skimble belonged with him, and that was all there was to it. He hadn’t gotten a say in suddenly having this ginger demon of a brother, so Skimble didn’t get a say now. It was only fair.

“We’re both moving in here tomorrow, and that’s final.” Asparagus said with certainty before following up rather more tentatively, “as long as we can find some dry bedding after last night’s downpour.”

“So…” Skimble cocked a smirk at him, “we’re moving in here next week then.”

Asparagus gave him another shove in annoyance, but really, he was just happy to see the other cat smiling again. “Yeah probably, but I get first dibs on the sleeping spot.”

Skimble snorted as they headed back out the door. “Fine by me, I’m just gonna end up sleep on top of you anyway.”

* * *

Asparagus was babysitting, something which he hadn’t thought he’d have to do for at least another year, and yet here he was. As the youngest of his siblings he’d not had a lot of experience before this of looking after younger cats, well at least, not unless you included Skimble. But now, here he was, watching over three young toms who all seemed set on trying to kill each other. Victor, Macavity, and Bustopher all seemed to think they were the toughest cats in the yard, despite their rather small stature. Asparagus was sure that he’d never been like that as a kit.

Their mothers were all on the other side of the junk yard dozing in the sun. Asparagus would very much liked to have been with them. Skimble liked kitten, why couldn’t he be the one doing this? Ok, so it was probably because Skimble wasn’t known as being the most responsible cat but still.

Based on how often little Bustopher ended up on top of one of the others, he appeared to be rather a lot stronger than other two, but then that probably just came from having three round meals of fish paste per day. Macavity however, was sneakier, and made up for his lack of size by being able to move as silently as a shadow. Considering this tendency, and his colour, Asparagus couldn’t help but think of Skimble.

And low and behold, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Skimble landed on Asparagus’ back, sending them crashing into the side of the old oven, and causing a terrible bang.

The kittens scattered.

Or at least, Victor and Bustopher did.

Macavity, on the other hand, hissed angrily, ginger fur standing on dramatically on end. And, much to Asparagus’ astonishment, a jet of flame erupted from his mouth.

Asparagus scrambled to get out of the way. Skimbleshanks however, had brained himself pretty badly on the metal side of the oven and was busy rubbing at a spot between his ears. He did not see the ginger kitten’s astounding feat, nor the impending danger.

Asparagus, acting on instincts honed over the last year and a half of looking after the other tom, dove at him, shoving him behind the oven before the flames could engulf him. Instead, they engulfed Asparagus, who was now standing precisely where Skimble had been moments earlier.

The heat however, was not as immense as he had been expecting, and moments later, when he dared to open his eyes, he found the little kitten being bundled up into the arms of his father. Josephine, and a very pregnant Jellylorum, were there moments later, followed by most of the tribe.

“Are you alright?” His mother exclaimed.

“What the hell happened?”

“Was that fire?”

“Magic, it’s got to be.”

“Where did it come from?”

“There’s no history of it in Sheba’s line, is there?”

Asparagus hardly had time to process because he was now being crushed between his mother and sister. It only got worse when Peter and his Father joined the crush. In fact, it was Missy and Jenny who saved him this time.

“Let us look at him.” Jenny ordered, as if she wasn’t the youngest of all six of them. “He could need attending.”

“Peter, Josephine, he could be hurt.” Missy pointed out more politely. “Best let us check for burns.”

The six of them fluttered around him, the noise of them blocking out the debate over Macavity’s new found magic, as they poked and prodded at him.

“I’m fine, really.” Asparagus mumbled for the thousandth time, as Jenny got uncomfortable close in order to inspect his whiskers. “It was Skimble who smashed his head against the oven; you should worry about him.”

The ginger Scotsman was hopping from paw to paw just behind the screen of worried family members, trying to get a look at him.

“I’m fine, Skimble.” Asparagus called to him, not liking to concern him.

“It was my fault.” He insisted earnestly when Jelly finally moved back far enough to let Skimble into the group. “I startled him. Macavity wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t scared him.”

Asparagus just shook his head. “Told you you should stop sneaking up on people.”

“Oh come on,” Skimble shot back just as quickly, “even when I’m not trying I still end up sneaking up on you. It’s like your deaf or something.”

Josephine raised her eyebrows at the tom she’d basically raised and Skimbleshanks paled.

“Sorry,” he apologised, quickly moving to sit behind Asparagus’s prone form, as if he’d protect him, “I really am glad you’re ok, and sorry for the trouble I caused.”

“That’s better.” Josephine huffed, before turning her blue eyes back on her youngest son. “Now, if you are sure you’re not injured, perhaps you’d best spend some time fixing up your coat. I’m afraid it might be a while before it completely recovers. We’ll take the kittens from here. ”

Asparagus blushed furiously as he pushed to his paws. “Yes Mother.” He shot Skimble a look and the two of them took off across the yard. He just hoped he wasn’t leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

When they reached a spot far enough away to be out of sight and ear shot of the main yard they slowed, scrambling up onto an old desk where they could see anyone coming.

“You really do look like a feral.” Skimble laughed as they caught their breath. “Anyone would think your mother was a stray.”

“Don’t let her hear you saying that.” Asparagus shot back, smacking him in the face with the end of his tail, which thankfully remained mostly intact. “I’m just worried my whiskers won’t grow back straight. I’m going to be lop sided for moons.”

Skimble’s grin widened as he smacked his tail out of the way. “You’re going to run into so much stuff cause you can’t feel it; it’s going to be hilarious.”

Asparagus huffed and flopped down on his stomach to start work of his front paws. Skimble joined him moments later setting to work on his shoulders and right arm which had gotten the worst of it. They worked in companionable silence. Asparagus was just glad that Missy had already accepted Peter’s collar and that Asparagus himself didn’t have to worry about his disgruntled appearance giving his new in-laws the wrong impression.

“Let me.” Skimble stated, nosing his face out of the way so he could work on his chest.

“I’m never going to get the taste of smoke off of my tongue.” Asparagus complained as he lay back and let Skimble finish the work for him.

“I’d be more worried about the smell if I were you.”

Asparagus snorted. “Hey, you’re the one that’s got to live with me, so it’s as much your problem as mine.”

“Hmm.” Skimble hummed in an unusually muted manner.

Asparagus frowned, not liking the sudden shift in mood, nor the strangely awkward atmosphere that seemed to have sprung up as suddenly as Macavity’s magical abilities. “So… Macavity’s got magic hu?” He said, in an attempt to break the tension.

“Seems so.”

“Wonder what they’ll do about that.”

Skimble shrugged.

“I mean, I don’t think anyone’s had magic since Old Deuteronomy’s father back before I was even born.” Asparagus rambled. “I mean who’s going to teach him? Glad I don’t have any magic in my family. Though… you might,” he joked, trying to get a smile out of the other tom, “who knows what’s hidden in your family tree.”

Skimble sat up suddenly, face serious. “I don’t know.”

Asparagus pushed himself up with one paw. “Hey, I was joking. Magic is really rare, I’m sure you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Skimble was shaking his head before he’d even finished. “No, it’s not that. It’s just… anything could run in my family and I wouldn’t know it. I mean, I don’t know anything about my family passed the fact that they’re Scottish.”

Asparagus frowned deeply, reaching out to tug on Skimbles’ tail gently. “Lots of cats don’t know much about their families. Look at Jenny’s mother, or my father. They didn’t have any family before they joined the tribe, but now they have lots.”

“I know but…” Skimble huffed, completely abandoning his continued attempts at grooming in favour of pacing across the wooden surface of the desk. “My mother doesn’t even know if I’m alive. I don’t even know if she’s alive, and I don’t even remember my father. He could have been a lion from the Edinburgh zoo for all I know.”

Asparagus snorted. “Full of yourself much.”

“You know what I mean.” Skimble shook his head at him. “Gus knew his parents before they died. He knew who he was. I… I have no idea.”

“You’re my best friend; that’s who you are.” Asparagus asserted firmly, not liking where this was going. “You belong with me.”

Skimble gave him a sad smile before stepping towards him and butting his head against his shoulder, but remained uncharacteristically quiet.

Asparagus did not like this, he did not like it at all. Who cared who Skimble’s birth family were, they were his family now. Asparagus was his family. That was final in Asparagus’ mind, but clearly things weren’t so settled in Skimble’s.


	2. Part 2

Things went downhill from there.

Skimble was quiet and distant for days, always seeming melancholy and glum. He hardly even tried to sneak up on Asparagus, though he still surprised him from time to time just due to Asparagus’ inability to actually pay any attention to his surroundings. But the ginger tom didn’t joke, or tease him, or even seem to enjoy spending time with the younger kittens like he always had before.

Asparagus’ concern grew daily, especially after having caught him asking Grizabella and Sheba to show him where they’d found him. The brown tabby tried to be respectful and give Skimble space to figure his stuff out, but it was hard. Asparagus wanted nothing more than to bully Skimble into talking to him; to just open up and let him in, like he always had before. Especially when Skimble started taking daily walks to the train station where the train he’d come in on stopped. Asparagus knew he should leave it until Skimble was ready to talk, but that just wasn’t something Asparagus thought he was capable of doing for much longer. He just knew, Skimble was going to do something stupid, like he always did.

So, days later, on a night where neither of them were stuck on guard duty, Asparagus waited for Skimble to settle down for bed, before broaching the subject.

“So… find anything interesting at the station today?”

Skimble blinked open his bright, green eyes and stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head.

“No? Nothing?” Asparagus asked, just for something to say. “You go almost every day now. I just assumed there must have been something interesting there.”

Skimbleshanks shrugged. “I don’t even know what I’m looking for. Dozens of trains come and go every day, most of them aren’t even from Scotland.”

Asparagus thought about that for a moment. “Do you… do you even know what part of Scotland you came from? I mean, it’s a big place isn’t it?”

Clearly this was the wrong thing to say as Skimble suddenly closed his eyes and buried his face in Asparagus’ neck as he shook his head.

“Hey, come on now, it’s alright.” Asparagus stroked over his ears, trying to sound comforting even while his own panic spiked. “Maybe… maybe I can come with you tomorrow? A fresh set of eyes could help you uncover something.”

Skimble sniffed before nodding shortly, even while he stayed hidden under Asparagus’ chin.

“And maybe we should ask some of the older cats about your accent.” He suggested, thinking hard about how he could fix this, even as the dread simmered just beneath his fur. “Maybe they’ll have some suggestion to narrow down the location based on that. I remember hearing Dad and Brutus Jones joking about Glaswegian accents once, the impressions they were doing sounded nothing like you, so maybe they’ll know more about where your particular accent comes from.”

Skimble wiped the end of his nose with the back of his paw as he sniffed. “I just want to know where I came from, where I belong.”

“You belong here.” Asparagus restated for what felt like the thousandth time in the last couple of days. “With me.”

“Yeah… I know… it’s just-”

“Just nothing.” Asparagus asserted, a little shortly. “This is your home. We’re your family. No matter who or where your blood comes from.”

“I know but-”

“After all, what have your biological family ever done for you?” Asparagus huffed, fear making him snappy. “Besides be stupid enough to put you in a train carriage by yourself and not realise that those things move.”

Skimble was scrambling away from him before he’d even finished, but Asparagus was too upset to back down.

“We looked after you. My Mother fed you and my family raised you and made sure you had somewhere warm to sleep.” Asparagus sat up so he was on the same level as the ginger who was now standing near the door and shaking his head vigorously. “You’re one of us!”

“I know that!” Skimble whined. “But it wasn’t my family’s fault that they couldn’t be the ones doing that for me. My Mother-”

“Put you on a train to another country! If it’s not her fault then, whose is it?”

Skimble swallowed audibly. “She didn’t do it on purpose.”

“How do you even know that? You were a tiny kit when it happened! Do you even remember what she looked like?”

Skimble gaped at him in shock for a long more. “I… I know you’ve all done a lot for me, that _you’ve_ done a lot for me, and until today I’ve never known you to be cruel. Maybe I don’t remember much about my mother, but I do remember one thing, she loved me. I’m going to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Goodnight.”

He turned and ducked out of their den before Asparagus could say another word.

* * *

Asparagus didn’t see him the next day. He almost walked down to the station himself to see if he was down there, but then pushing the other tom too far was what had gotten him into this situation to begin with, so eventually he decided against it. He figured he’d see Skimble later anyway.

Only thing was, he didn’t.

Granted, he saw him around, but the ginger tom always disappeared before Asparagus could get a chance to talk to him. He hadn’t realised before how many of their conversations were started because Skimble came up to him, or snuck up on him rather. Without Skimble actively seeking him out they apparently didn’t interact much at all.

Asparagus didn’t know where the other tom was sleeping, because he could tell by the scent in their den that Skimble hadn’t been back there since that night, even on nights when Asparagus was on a night duty and so wasn’t using the den anyway.

He did ask the older cats about Skimble’s accent though, just as he had suggested they do. His Father didn’t know, but suggested that he wait for Brutus’ next visit and ask him. Asparagus didn’t really want to wait, who knew when he’d visit next, and he wanted to have a reason to approach Skimble as soon as possible. Maybe the information could act as a peace offering of sorts.

But he had no choice but to wait and _eventually_ the Joneses visited again and he was able to ask Brutus, even if it was a bit embarrassing to do so with only half of his whiskers. Brutus seemed to think it was southern, but certainly not Glaswegian, probably from no further north than Stirling. Once he had that information Asparagus set out to find Skimble.

The Scottish tom wasn’t easy to find however. According to Deuteronomy the ginger tom had asked to be taken off the protector’s duty roster, so Asparagus wasn’t even able to corner him while he was on guard duty. He seemed to be in the clearing very little, and Asparagus couldn’t help but assume the Skimble was avoiding him.

He hadn’t meant to say what he had, or at least, he hadn’t meant for it to come out quite so harshly. He was sure that Skimble’s mother had loved him, and hadn’t intended to put him on a moving train, but she was still the one responsible for doing it. And Skimble had a new family now, one that hadn’t accidently packed him off to another country. He didn’t understand why Skimble couldn’t just accept that. Why weren’t they good enough for him?

Eventually Asparagus approached his sister. If Skimbleshanks didn’t want to speak to him, maybe he’d listen to a message from her.

Jellylorum for her part, listened quietly as he explained what he’d found out and asked if she could pass it along to the Scotsmen. She nodded kindly. “Of course I’ll let him know, but you really should be doing it yourself. He needs his best friend right now.”

“I’ve tried!” Asparagus whined. “He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Have you?” Jellylorum raised her eyebrows at him silently.

“I… I caused this by being nosey.” He said with as much certainty as he could muster. “I won’t invade his privacy again. When he wants to talk to me he will.”

Jellylorum sighed. “I’ll pass along the message, but you should try talking to him again, even if it’s just to let him know that you’re there if he needs you.”

“He knows that.”

Jellylorum didn’t look like she believed him but she didn’t comment further as she rose to her paws and waddled away, her pregnancy now very seriously impeding her ability to walk normally.

Asparagus sighed and went off to bed early, not that he ended up sleeping much. He didn’t nod off until the sun was coming up, so by the time he awoke it was already past noon. He rose slowly and went out into the yard, knowing even as he searched that Skimble would be nowhere in sight. 

Jenny, who was still in that half way state between kitten and adult was huddled with a number of the pregnant and nursing mothers who were chatting animatedly about something. They were so involved in the conversation that they hadn’t even noticed Macavity trying to light Victor’s tail on fire.

“Asparagus!” Jenny came bounding over as soon as she spotted him. “Isn’t it crazy?”

“Isn’t what crazy?” He asked in confusion, rubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up properly.

“Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“What Skimble is planning on doing?”

Asparagus’ stomach dropped into his paws. What the hell was Skimble up to now?

“He’s going to ride the train!” She said seriously, tailing buzzing with excitement, clearly happy that she was the bearer of such amazing gossip. “All the way to Scotland!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Asparagus snapped, even as his heart knew that what she said was true.

“He is, he is!” Jenny insisted. “Your mother found him a map with all the stations on it. He’s going tomorrow on the night train.”

No, no, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. Skimble was going to go off to Scotland and that would be the last Asparagus ever saw of him. He belonged here. What could the other tom be thinking?

With that thought in mind he dashed off across the yard. Asparagus was going to fix this. He had to fix this.

Asparagus couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t.

* * *

Jelly had been right. Asparagus hadn’t really been trying very hard to talk to him. He hadn’t known what to say and he’d been worried that anything he did say would just make it worse. So he’d thought it would just be better to give the other tom some space for a while.

Now however, there wasn’t any time to give him space. He had to talk to him, before he went and did something he’d never come back from. After all, his mother had put him on a train and never seen him again. Who was to say the same thing wouldn’t happened to Asparagus?

He’d realised while speaking to his sister the day before that she’d likely birth soon, which of course meant that she’d be sleeping in the nursery with the other mothers. So her den would have been empty, which would have made it the perfect place for Skimble to hide out while he was avoiding his own den and its other inhabitant.

Of course, planning on cornering him where he slept meant that he had to wait until he went to bed and the waiting was awful.

Truthfully, the whole day was a nightmare.

Asparagus had to watch as everyone else spoke excitedly about the news and Skimble’s plan. The kittens were all playing make believe and acting it out themselves. They seemed to think that going on the train must be some wonderful adventure. Even the older cats seemed more enthusiastic about it then nervous. None of them seemed to think it was an awful idea, which, of course, it was. Even Deuteronomy didn’t seem concerned.

Asparagus decided that they were all insane and that was all there was to it. There were too many different things that could go wrong. He could get off on the wrong station, or be taken by a human, or even run over by the train itself. Or worse, his mother could be dead or have put him on the train on purpose. What if Skimble got up there and found her perfectly happy with some other family? What is she wasn’t happy to see him. What if she didn’t recognise that putting him on that train was the worst mistake she’d ever made?

Asparagus didn’t want him to get hurt.

So he waited.

All day, until the sun started setting.

Then he made his way to a spot where he could watch the entrance to his sister’s den but not be easily spottable himself. The last thing he wanted was for Skimble to see him, realise what he was doing, and then find somewhere else to sleep thus removing his last chance to talk him out of this.

So he stayed hidden, and as silent as he could manage, trying not to move so as not to inadvertently make some noise that would give him away. At least his fur was a dull, mottled brown that blended in with the growing shadows easily enough.

Just when he was convinced that he’d got it wrong, and that Skimble wasn’t staying in Jelly’s empty den after all, he saw him. The ginger tom slunk across the yard quietly, glancing around him as he neared the den entrance, and then ducked quickly inside and out of sight.

Sighing, Asparagus rose to his feet and crossed to the den himself. He took a moment outside to prepare himself before swallowing and pushing his way past the blanket which hung over the door.

Skimble, for his part, looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

“Asp-”

“What the hell are you thinking?” Asparagus exploded, not off to a good start. “Going to Scotland? Alone, none the less. You’ve never even been on a train! Never alone across the country. What is you get on the wrong one? What if you get off at the wrong stop? What is you get hungry, or thirsty, or need a nap and miss your station? You could end up in Inverness! What are you thinking?”

Skimble glared at him. “Actually I have been on a train before.”

“Pfft,” Asparagus huffed, “that doesn’t count, and you were a kitten! And it’s what got you in this situation to begin with.”

Skimble narrowed his eyes at him. “I wasn’t actually referring to when I was a kitten. Where do you think I’ve been these last few days? Enjoying pleasant walks in the park?”

“What?” Asparagus asked, dumbfounded.

“I’ve been going a little further every day.” Skimble explained, sounding exasperated. “At first it was just a couple of stations, short enough that I could walk back if I had too, and then once I figured out how the system worked, further and further. I got all the way to Nottingham yesterday.”

“Nottingham?” Asparagus whispered in dismay.

“Yes, Nottingham.” Skimble huffed. “I’m not a kitten any more. I can handle myself.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Skimble cut him off, rising to his paws and moving towards him. “I’m going. I _need_ to do this. I just have to know, one way or the other. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I don’t need your permission.”

“I didn’t-”

“Know? Think?” Skimble snapped accusingly, his advance pushing Asparagus back towards the door. “No, of course you didn’t. You always saw me as the little orphan who needed your protection. But I’m an adult now. I can take care of myself.”

“But…” Asparagus didn’t know how this conversation had gotten so derailed, he needed to get back on track. “But what will you do for food? And Scotland’s supposed to be cold isn’t it? What if you can’t find shelter or water that isn’t frozen? What if-”

“I’m sure they have mice in Scotland, Asparagus.” Skimble asserted, even as some of the bite went out of his voice. “And the train is heated anyway, and besides, it’s spring, not the middle of winter. I’ll be fine.”

“But what… I mean, couldn’t you…” Asparagus cast around for something to say that would convince his that this was the absurd idea that it was. “Couldn’t you at least wait till summer? Or I don’t know… take someone with you? I’m sure-”

“No Asparagus, you’re not coming with me.”

“I didn’t mean me.”

“I need to do this on my own.” Skimble stated, more gently now. “I need to know that I’m capable. That if… that if something else like what happened to me, I’d be able to cope. That the same thing won’t happen again. That… that my mother is ok. I just… I need to do this. Can’t you understand that?”

Asparagus shook his head silently.

“Or at least accept it?”

Asparagus swallowed, looking down at his paws when he found himself unable to hold the ginger tom’s gaze.

Skimble let out a loud sigh. “I really needed your support in this, but I guess that was just too much to ask. Can you leave now please? I need to sleep. Big day tomorrow and all.”

Asparagus found himself nodding and backing towards the door without saying anything more. He was trying desperately not to cry, but he wasn’t sure he was even going to be able to hold it long enough to get back to his own den.

“Asparagus?”

He looked up hopefully, already half out the door.

“I’m leaving tomorrow afternoon.” Skimble said softly. “I’m going to say goodbye to everyone before I leave the junkyard. I don’t want them near the station where they could get hurt. You’ll be there, won’t you?”

Asparagus nodded, eyes swimming. “Of course I will.”

Skimble gave him a tight smile. “Good. Night Asparagus.”

Asparagus couldn’t answer, he just turned and fled.

* * *

Asparagus paced up and down the platform. What if he’d already missed him? What if he was already on board and thought that Asparagus didn’t have the nerves to face him and say a proper goodbye. What if he never got to…?

“Asparagus?”

He spun.

The ginger tom was coming up the ramp leading up from the road, pace quickening when he saw him.

“You’re here.” There was something like relief in the other tom’s voice. “I thought-”

“Sheba told me which station it was, and what time.” He explained quickly, not sure how much time they had. “I…”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I didn’t want to say good bye in front of everyone.”

Skimble closed the distance between them then, pulling him into a bone crushing hug and just holding on. “It’s not goodbye. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“If you get back.”

Skimble pulled away, holding him at arm’s length so he could frown at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean… anything could happen to you between here and there!” Asparagus wailed mournfully. “What if-”

“Don’t start.”

“But-”

“No.”

“But… whatifyoudon’tcomeback?” Asparagus blurted out before Skimble could stop him. “What if you don’t want to come back?”

“What?”

Asparagus shrugged, looking down at the platform beneath their paws. “What if… what if you find your family and decide you like them better than us? You might not want to come back.”

“Oh love,” Skimble pulled him back in then, squishing their contrasting coats together, “that’s not going to happen.”

“But it could.” Asparagus mumbled against his fur. “Your mother didn’t mean to leave you, and she’s your blood. She could live in a mansion, or you could have dozens of siblings who all look and act like you, or maybe Scotland’s just prettier. I’ve heard it’s beautiful. Why would you want to come back to a junkyard?”

Skimble squeezed him tighter. “Because you’re here. And like you kept saying, you guys are as much my family as they are. It might not be straight away, but I’ll come back. I’ll always come back.”

Asparagus drew away, needing to see his face to make sure that he was telling the truth. “You promise?”

Skimble smiled. “Of course I do.”

Asparagus nodded, before swallowing and holding out his gift. “I got you a going away present. I know it’s not very much but I didn’t really have any time to-”

“I love it.” Skimble cut him off, snatching the makeshift collar from him.

“You do?” Asparagus asked, astounded but hopeful. “I mean… it’s not a real collar. I had to steal the ribbon from Jelly and the bells a bit beaten up but I-”

“I love it.” Skimble asserted again. “I’ll never sneak up on anyone ever again.”

“Oh… it might make catching food difficult.” Asparagus realised, feeling like an idiot. “I’m sorry, it’s a stupid idea. I’ll take it back if you-”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Skimble shook his head vigorously. “It’s rude to try and rescind a present. It’s mine now. You can’t have it.”

Asparagus let out a puff of breath, finding some of the tension leaving his body at the other tom’s teasing tone.

“Can you help me to put it on?” Skimble asked after a moment, lifting it up to his chin.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Asparagus stepped forward to tie the ribbon, on which the bell swung, carefully around his closest friends neck.

“Make sure you tie that knot nice and tight. I don’t want to lose it.” Skimble ordered firmly. “It’ll probably help keep most of the humans from bothering me too much if they think I’ve got an owner somewhere, anyway.”

“Oh, yes. You’re probably right.” Asparagus smiled for what felt like the first time in days. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Well there you go then,” Skimble grinned as Asparagus moved back to straighten the collar, “you’ll be looking after me even when I’m not here.”

Asparagus sniffed hard, trying to stop tears and snot from running down his face as he gave a weak chuckle.

“How does it look?”

“Completely ridiculous.” Asparagus managed.

“Perfect.” Skimble grinned at him before shaking his head violently to make the little bell tingle.

A human walking pasted them up onto the platform glanced at them but thankfully didn’t approach.

Skimble’s grin dropped a bit. “I should go. Don’t want to miss the train.”

“I’d be perfectly happy if you missed the train.” Asparagus tried desperately to joke, but it mostly just came out as embarrassingly sincere.

Skimble smiled softly at him. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Asparagus shook his head. “No, I’m the one who should be apologising.”

A loud noise issued from the train behind him making him jump and spin towards it. “It’s getting ready to leave. I need to go. Your apology will just have to wait till I get back.” He took a step towards the train but Asparagus grabbed him, pulling him back to hug him desperately once more.

“Come home to me, yeah?” He whispered. “Please, just come home to me.”

“I will. I promise.” Skimble hugged him tightly back before wrenching himself away when Asparagus refused to let go and running of towards the train.

He jumped on just before the station guard closed the last door, disappearing from Asparagus’ sight. Moments later the train started pulling out of the station, slowly at first but increasing steadily along with the panic building in Asparagus’ chest.

He’s taken the collar, but he hadn’t stayed. It wasn’t enough. Asparagus wasn’t enough.

* * *

Days passed, a full moon passed and then a new moon, and still Skimble did not return.

Asparagus, after only two days, took to walking to the train station daily. He’d sit, as he was at that moment, right on the edge of the platform, where Skimble couldn’t miss him, waiting. His mother had explained that there was a night train to Scotland every evening, and that it returned every morning, and every day after that Asparagus was on that platform, waiting for its return.

Every morning after the train came in without Skimble on it a little more of Asparagus’ hope died with the train’s departure. More and more he found himself sitting on the platform long after the train had headed off further south. The walk back to the junk yard seemed to get longer and longer each passing day, and Asparagus found little reason to do anything other than sleep and wait. Maybe he could just find somewhere nearby to sleep at night, it’d be easier then facing everyone’s pitying looks back at the yard.

Even the arrival of his first nephew brought little joy, nor did Peter’s departure to live with Missy seem to illicit much sadness. He’d already said goodbye to one family member what was one mores departure? At least Peter was going to be with Missy permanently now. At least his brother got to be with the one he loved.

Asparagus sighed, as the train started pulling away from the platform, as it did every day. He let his head drop, as he prepared himself to face the walk home to an empty den. He knew however, that if he didn’t move now he wouldn’t move for the next hour, and then it’d be the middle of the day and he’d have to face a full junkyard when he returned. No, best to get it out of the way now.

He force himself to climb to his paws and turn towards what was once him home and start to walk. One paw in front of the other, lifting it just high enough for them not to drag like his tail. He didn’t know how much longer he could do this, but he also didn’t know what else he could do, so he just kept on.

As he reached the ramp down there was a noise behind him, not that Asparagus noticed nor cared much. He struggled just to get up the energy to look both ways before dashing across the road most days. Even the pats he got from the humans who had gotten used to seeing him, brought only momentary, physical pleasure.

But then there were arms around his waist, and the tinkle of a bell in his ear.

“Apparently I can still sneak up on you.”

Asparagus sobbed in relief.

“Even with the collar.”

He spun, throwing his arms around the other tom and breaking down. 

“Hey,” Skimble whispered gently, rocking him gently. “It’s alright. I’m right here.”

“You came back!” Asparagus wailed hysterically, tears pouring down his face and into the other tom’s shoulder fur.

“Of course I did.” Skimble reply into the back of his neck. “I promised you I would. When have I ever broken a promise to you?”

Asparagus didn’t answer, just continued to cry in a painful release of fear and desperation. He had come back. His Skimble had come back to him. He was right there, finally. He was home.

“What’d you think I was going to do?” Skimble asked, a laugh in his voice, “Just abandon my mate?”

That got Asparagus’ attention, and he pulled back in terrifying hopefulness. “Mate?” He squeaked embarrassingly.

Skimble grinned at him in amusement. “I may not have been born into your tribe, but I was raised there, remember? I know what a collar signifies.”

“Oh,” Asparagus mouthed awkwardly, not knowing what else to say as his cheeks warmed. 

Skimble chuckled, reaching up to wiped away his tears. “I know you tried to play it off as a going away present, and to insist that it’s not a real collar, but I’m not an idiot, I know you were hoping to guilt me into staying.”

“Did you find your mother?” Asparagus blurted suddenly, desperate to change the subject away from his own sad attempts at manipulation.

Skimble smile slipped slightly. “Not this time. But I have a couple of leads. I’ll keep trying.”

Asparagus’ eyes grew wide. “You’re going back?”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.” Skimble said gently, moving forward to but their heads together. “I’m not leaving tomorrow. I’ll be here for a while, a good while. I promise. I just… wanted to keep looking until I found her, or at least found out what might have happened to her, but… I just… I needed to come home.” Skimble looked up to meet his eye. “I missed you.”

Another tear slipped down Asparagus’ cheek. “I missed you too.”

“Were… were you here every day?” Skimble asked in concern. “Or was it just luck that you checked tod-”

“Everyday.” Asparagus proclaimed quickly. “Every. Day.”

Skimble’s gave him a pained look. “You didn’t have to do that… I mean… I…”

“Of course I had to do that.” Asparagus hiccuped. “I love you and I didn’t know if you were coming back.”

Skimble whined then, pulling him back into his arms. “Of course I was coming back. I’ll always come back to you. I love you too.”

Asparagus clung to him, clung to the tom who had returned to him, who hadn’t found something better in some far off city.

“You’re my home, Asparagus.”

“But you’re gonna leave again.”

Skimble moved back just far enough to see his face, and then lent their foreheads together gently. “Eventually, but… how about this? In future I’ll give you a day. Ok? I’ll tell you before I leave how many days I’m going to be gone. And I promise that I’ll be on the train back to you on that day, hell or high water, and then you won’t have to wait on the platform every day, you’ll know when I’ll be back.”

Asparagus sniffed. Truthfully it still sounded awful, but still, it had to be better then what he’d just been through. “You promise? You’ll be on the train that day, even if you find your mother the day before, you’ll come back when you say?”

Skimble smiled softly. “She’ll understand. She lost me on a train once too, remember?”

Asparagus felt a little bad that, that he’d force him to make such a promise, but it was all theoretically at that point so he couldn’t feel too badly about it. “I love you.”

“I know, love. I know.” Skimble moved in then, quickly pressing their lips together firmly. Asparagus didn’t even have time to figure out how to breathe before Skimble was pulling away so he could hug him again. “I know. I love you, too. I’ll always come home to you. Home to my mate.”

Asparagus nodded, finally calming a bit now that Skimble had voiced it. Skimble considered them mates now; that had to be enough. What greater promise could he force the other tom to make? Asparagus was the one to pull back this time, letting his eyes linger on the ribbon and bell around the other cats next.

“Ready to go home?” Skimble asked, keeping one arm around him and nodding towards the bottom of the ramp.

Asparagus nodded quickly and started forward.

“I’m sure I’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

“You do.” Asparagus replied, but he didn’t elaborate. He didn’t want to share Skimble just yet. He needed just a few more moment for it to be just the two of them. The others would be happy to fill him in anyway, he’d let them do it. “Is it…” he asked instead, “Is it annoying? The bell I mean? What with in announcing your presence wherever you go?”

“Nah,” Skimble grinned at him, “You know why?”

Asparagus shook his head.

“Cause when I hear it I don’t hear it announcing my presence.”

Asparagus pulled a face at him, one that told him that was oxymoronic.

“No, see,” Skimble insisted with a grin as they turned onto the street, “When I hear it, it doesn’t announce my presence, it announces who I belong too. And that’s an announcement I’ll never get sick of hearing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should go check your teeth cause I might have rotted them with that last line.


End file.
